monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anubaron
The Anubaron is a species of canine Fanged Beasts that roam the Sandy Plains. Description The Anubaron closely resembles the Orugaron species, and it's been proposed that it stems from their evolutive line. Anubarons commonly hunt in pairs outside the Breeding Season/Spring, when the females stay in their homes to protect their babies, unlike Kamu and Nono, Anubarons have no major physical differences between male and female, other than the spine bones having spike-like shapes on top and protuding from the back of the males. Their fur is mostly a copper color, with small dark patches on top similar to military camouflage, that abruptly ends into a long stripe of brighter copper and then a less visible motif below, their bodies are sturdier than an Orugaron and they adopt a different posture when fighting. While highly voracious, the Anubaron is a highly intelligent monster, it is able to make pitfall traps in sand, throw mud if available and even utilize the terrain and innate camouflage to their advantage, fossil evidence shows that a branch of the monster that evolved into Nargacugas and Barioths found their home in the Sandy Plains, but they were actively hunted and attacked by Anubaron. Behavior Anubarons are highly territorial and aggressive, they will hunt anything that comes close, be it a passing herbivore or a hunter. Many Anubaron and Sand Barioth corpses have been found close together, suggesting an on-going rivalry between the two species, either for territorial dominance or prey, this fuels the theory of Anubarons eating Barioth's ancestors. When not fighting, Anubarons usually stay calm in their homes, they are highly protective of their youngs until they can take care of themselves, which is decided when a young Anubaron is able to hunt a Great Jaggi and attack a Barroth or Nibelsnarf. It is said that Anubarons can predict natural disasters, if they are observed in an alerted state without a reason, an earth quake or tornado will most likely strike the area. It was believed that the Old World Fanged Wyvern known as Huieharon was a direct relative to Anubaron in the first reports, but when the monster was seen in detail it became clear that Huieharon was a Fanged Wyvern due to the prevalence of scales, vestigial wings and robust tail. Habitat Anubarons are only seen in the Sandy Plains, sometimes they also attack the sand boats that roam the Great Desert. Attacks All attacks that involve sand have a chance of inflicting the Blind ailment, diminishing view. *Tap, Crush, Overrun, Jump and Scratch: Common attacks for canine Fanged Beasts. *Sand Throw: Does a 90° spin with it's back legs, throwing sand or mud at the target. *Pitfall Trap: Carves a small portion of the sandy ground, this makes the floor into an unstable pitfall trap. *Wall Dash: Dashes along a wall, landing on top of the target if possible. *Fiery Pin: Bites a hunter and lunges it around in its mouth, then proceeds to hold on the floor with both frontal legs and attempt to bite off pieces of the hunter. *More to come. Category:Fanged Beast Category:Monster Creation